It is known that a great number of fires are caused by smokers who are in habit of throwing cigarette-ends which are not extinguished. Events in the past few years have shown that this bad habit creates catastrophic disasters reaching the dimension of a real plague responsible for a destruction of innumerable acres-of forests, and which are also responsible of very serious accidents in urban areas.
In order to fight the reflex gesture of most smokers which consists in throwing away their cigarette-ends which are not extinguished, it seems essential to progressevely create for the smoker a new habit to extinguish his cigarette before throwing it away and, for so doing, to provide an article prompting the smoker to use this article due to its novelty as such.
Yet, it has been established that in order to create little by little such a new habit, it is indispensable that the article for extinguishing the cigarettes prior to their throwing away will not be expensive or at least that the price be reasonable enough not to hinder the presently existing commercialization of disposable-type cigarette-lighters.
In fact, the present inventor has engaged in a determined struggle against the plague represented by accidents caused by smokers. In order to lead smokers to adopt the habit of extinguishing their cigarette butts before discarding them, the present inventor has determined that it is necessary that smokers have permanently at their disposal a suitable and effective means. While certain of the known prior art have the objective, they have not provided a satisfactory means.